


On the cool wave the freed soul flies

by tungstenpincenez



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Female Loki (Marvel), Language, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2019-10-05 01:25:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tungstenpincenez/pseuds/tungstenpincenez
Summary: Thor and Loki are partners in an ever expanding empire.  Partners in every sense of the word.





	1. Chapter 1

Thor looked at the pile of documents in his in-tray and sighed. He _hated_ doing paperwork. But as CEO of a growing empire, he had little choice. _If only Loki wasn’t so brilliant at her job_ , he thought for not the first nor the last time. But it’d always been obvious since they were young that Thor was better at ideas and Loki at logistics and bringing those ideas to fruition. 

Thor turned his head and frowned at the frosted glass that separated their offices. Oh right, he’d needed to focus on contracts this morning and had triggered the switch to make his side opaque. Well, never mind, he needed a break before his eyes glazed over.

Pressing the button to make the glass transparent, he was pleased to see that Loki had left her side clear. Her brows were furrowed as she scrutinized whatever she was reading, a small pout on her lips. Thor squirmed. His sister always looked sexy to him but never more so than when she was out of humour (especially with him). 

He got out of his chair and stood leaning against the antique Chinese teak desk he’d inherited along with the office from their late father, Odin, empire-builder and CEO of Asgard, which he’d bequeathed to his children with strict instructions that they both head the company. And despite their titles of CEO and COO, which, at any other company, connoted hierarchy, they were co-owners, their positions merely denoting the division of labour.

He waited until he caught his sister’s attention, then slowly, deliberately unbuttoned his trousers, lowered the band of his underwear, and took out his cock. He palmed and stroked and spread the pre-cum along his length. His smile broadened as his sister smirked and stood up, removing her dress in her favourite shade of green and stepping out of it to reveal a matching set of lace bra and panties of the same colour.

He groaned and stroked faster as she removed her bra, sat back in her chair, and began rubbing at the apex of her thighs. She squeezed her breast, pinching the nipple, and let out a moan whose sound could not travel across the thick glass partition, but Thor heard it anyway. He knew every one of the pretty sounds she made. He groaned even louder when she pushed the lace to one side and showed him her gorgeously pink and glistening flesh. Feeling himself close to release, Thor grabbed for the glass container atop his desk. When Loki had first gifted it to him, he’d thought it was a bong. But then she showed him its proper usage. He now positioned its lip to the head of his cock and quickened his pace. 

Loki hated waste and hated most of all allowing even a drop of Thor’s cum to end up anywhere but inside her or down her throat. So, she’d commissioned the gift, tailoring it to his measurements, and insisted that any product of his masturbatory sessions be mixed with gin and stored for her eventual savouring. She’d quipped it was her favourite cocktail.

They climaxed together. Thor bent slightly forward, his cum shooting to the bottom of the container, his eyes fixed on Loki, arching her back and spreading her folds so that he could see the pulsing of her core.

As their breathing slowed, Thor tilted his head toward the private elevator that led up to the secret penthouse above their offices. Odin had designed it to be a comfortable, soundproof space for when he would work overnight to complete projects and couldn’t be bothered to go home. It was now their place of retreat whenever they just couldn’t stand another moment apart.

*~*~*~*

The business world was a-buzz about the announcement from Asgard Real Estate Development Corporation. It’d known for years how eccentric the heads of the company were, something the grapevine muttered was inherited from their father as well. There’d been rumours that Heimdall, the former COO, had been Odin’s lover as well as right-hand man. Certainly, he’d risen from Executive Assistant to second-in-command. And now, the children of Odin seemed to be just as weird. When they’d first inherited the company at ages thirty and twenty-seven, after Odin’s untimely demise, they could be seen attending social events with dates and love interests. But as their empire expanded, interest in them increased, though theirs in those vying for their attention inversely grew. Thor, especially, had had more than one unfortunate encounter, and while he came away clean and the gold-digging harpies unable to dig in their claws, it had turned him off. And so, since then, brother and sister were each other’s dates. The world, of course, did not and could not ever know the true extent of their close bond. They were extremely careful to cultivate a public relationship of obvious but distant affection, more prone to barbs and bickering that denoted a rivalry remnant of childhood.

And so, when they announced that they were to produce heirs to their empire through _in vitro_ —with their respective sperm and eggs finding suitable donors to achieve fertilization—and Loki would be carrying them, their circles of family, friends, associates, and partners merely shrugged and commented about loneliness at the top. 

The pair couldn’t care less about what the world thought of their decision. Thor, especially, was much too distracted pleasuring his sister and pumping her full of his cum without any impediment from a condom. Loki’s menstrual cycle had always been irregular, so there were only a very limited number of days, following the last day of said cycle, that he was allowed to make love to her without needing to confine his cock inside a non-latex coating. As he thrust his hips, he hoped that the remainder of the pregnancy and the subsequent birth wouldn’t be too traumatic for his sister. He loved the freedom of being able to take her at any time of month and day and not worry about producing deformed fetuses that would need aborting. 

Sated, he pressed his lips to hers, careful not to put his full weight on her, now that she was starting to show. She kissed him back, sweetly and softly, humming contently as he moved them onto their sides so she could cuddle against his broad chest.

*~*~*~*

As they lay exhausted in their bed after tucking in their overtired twins, having spent the day celebrating their first birthday, Loki moved and propped herself onto Thor’s chest and looked very seriously into his eyes.

“Darling, I want more babies.”


	2. Chapter 2

Loki sighed as she felt the familiar heaviness of her breasts. She needed to be milked again. She contemplated the breast pump. Resigned, she was about to stand when her gaze fell across the small picture on her desk, the rare personal item in her office. It had been taken on that camping trip years ago. She and her brother had caught their first salmon, and they beamed with pride at the camera.

Loki looked fondly across the glass partition at her brother. Her smile broadened when she saw him bent over his desk, scribbling madly into his ideas pad. As she observed the play of sunlight on his blond hair and the slight rippling of muscles under the crisp shirt, she gasped as an almost forgotten sensation overwhelmed her. She whimpered in relief. Her libido had returned. It had only taken six months after the birth of their twins. All the while, it had been tight hugs, chaste kisses, and warm cuddles. Only her love for Thor supported her through helping him get off; there had not been even a spark of lust. Their longest dry spell to date had only been a month, and that was only because she’d been hospitalized. When she and her mother had realized that her menstrual cycles had become irregular, they had consulted a gynecologist, who recommended the contraceptive pill as a means of normalizing. Unfortunately, Loki was allergic, experiencing severe side effects from the medication. They had tested all the known brands. And she’d had to be admitted as a result of the accumulated stresses to her body.

Loki resolutely banished the memories. They would not dampen her mood. But a sudden thought had her huffing in disappointment: Thor would need to use a condom. The freedom they’d had during pregnancy had been so fabulous! _No. Stop it._ She would not let regret ruin things for them. 

She opaqued the glass. She called both their Executive Assistants to block off the next three hours. She set her cell to vibrate and texted their nanny that she was to write if there was anything wrong with the babies. 

Loki removed her clothes, leaving only her lace bra. She needed to focus and prepare her body. Thor was built like a rugby player, and after such a long hiatus, her body would need to readjust. It would be like their first time. Keeping that thought, Loki brushed long fingers across her lips, remembering how nervous her brother had been to finally share their first kiss. Her fingers trailed down the smooth column of her throat, finally pausing at the edge of the lace. Pressing her breasts gently together, she imagined her love’s hands against them and mimicked his playful acts of tweaking and circling her nipples until they were hardened peaks. She moaned. Fondling herself, she finally squeezed and gasped at the bolt of desire. She grinned as two wet spots bloomed across the lace, seeing the darkening of Thor’s eyes as he’d hone in on them. She pinched her nipples and felt another bolt as her hips jerked. 

Brushing down her torso, her fingers finally found her centre and the small pool of moisture already gathered. She ignored her clit, needing Thor’s touch, and pressed two fingers into her snug heat. She set a quick pace to induce sufficient lubricant, sighing in anticipation. 

With a final thrust of hips, she smeared some slick across her lips and stood, bracing against her desk to steady herself before quietly opening the connecting door.

She placed her feet a shoulder’s length apart, leaned her back against the glass, and spread her folds before pressing her ass against the partition. Bending over, she reached across her desk for the remote and unfogged the glass.

She giggled when her brother cursed and heard the toppling crash of his chair. She had just returned to an upright position when she was crushed against a broad chest and kissed within an inch of her life.

Thor hoisted her up, wrapping her legs about his waist. As he walked them toward the elevator, he smiled as he rubbed circles against her clit, her puffing moans sounding into his ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, the tableaus beyond a glass partition. And, of course, Thor cleaned the glass thoroughly afterwards.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki ended the phone call and smiled. Things were going according to plan.

She consulted her “to do” list and crossed this item off. Next, to inform the two EAs of a spa day-slash-work retreat for Thor and herself. She made an offhanded remark to his EA that he’d complained about creaking joints and feeling old; his EA snorted and said he just needed to get back to his competitive sports. 

Loki then called and informed their nanny that she and her brother needed to go on a last-minute business trip in a week’s time, so she should pass a list of items that the twins might be needing while their parents were away. Loki also emphasized the need to put the Fear of Mom in their hearts if they misbehaved or put up a fuss getting ready for pre-school because she would not be accessible for three days.

The night before their trip, she presented Thor with the plane tickets for their romantic get-away to the remote island in the Mediterranean that their mother’s family had owned for generations. When asked the reason for this surprise, she raised an eyebrow and asked what occasion it would be in two day’s time. Thor blinked and then gave a rueful laugh: he’d forgotten about his birthday. The new suburban project had been occupying all his time, except the two hours of quality time with the twins. Thor grinned and kissed away her pout, insisting that there wasn’t a moment of the day when she was not in his thoughts. 

Before they finally succumbed to sleep, he murmured that he hoped she’d not forgotten to pack his swim trunks and earned a scoff. He smiled and buried his nose further into the crook of her neck.

After settling into the villa, the two spent a lazy day in the infinity pool and sharing meals, delivered by boat, on the balcony. The morning of Thor’s birthday, he awoke her with a trail of kisses down her spine. As he proceeded with his worship of her, she breathlessly told him that they could forgo condoms, although he would need to be gentle. When he looked up questioningly from her navel, she smiled and told him she was pregnant. 

Thor gaped. Then he burst into joyous laughter and kissed and kissed and kissed her. When she could gain use of speech again, she told him that she’d contacted the clinic two months ago to make arrangements. They’d had to put off this second pregnancy because of work and the false health alarm with their son, and when things had settled, she’d thought it would be nice if he could experience the surprise as other fathers did. 

Thor kissed her again and murmured, “My Loki. I love you so much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I solemnly swear I did not intend this to be more than a one-shot. But the pair seem to like keeping me updated on their lives, so if they give further insights, I’ll be sharing. No promises, though—you know how secretive Loki can be.


	4. Chapter 4

For her 21st birthday, Loki wanted to host a proper afternoon tea at the latest hotel that their father’s company had helped build. Looking around the room, Thor could tell that she’d somehow managed to have a say in the colour scheme and décor. _Must’ve told Dad it’s what she wants as her birthday present._

He sat at the designated table and grinned when his friends (whom Loki always referred to as The Three Stooges and Val) and their dates joined him. He’d surprised the family by showing up alone. When pressed, he admitted that he’d recently broken up with Jane. Loki had given him a tight hug in sympathy that’d only caused him to quickly seek relief in the privacy of his room. It’d become increasingly har—difficult to have any physical contact with his sister without his cock coming to life.

Thor was especially glad that he wasn’t seated at the same table as her and had the advantage of a tablecloth to hide his bits. She looked _gorgeous_ in that green dress. He tugged at his tie. While quite used to being in a suit—all the years of private schools—he still preferred his jeans and polo shirt. He prayed the party wouldn’t drag on too long. Their mom had a tendency of making every party an event, and it being her baby girl’s coming-into-adulthood bash…

The tea party ended up being an enjoyable experience. Loki was a charming and witty hostess. Their parents looked on indulgently, their mom beaming with pride. Thor thought, with a tinge of envy, how lucky Loki's future spouse would be to have her host their events. 

But his gloomy thoughts were dispelled once they sat in the concert hall for the closing of the season of the philharmonic orchestra. It had been “their annual thing” ever since they were part of the youth orchestra. And besides, the philharmonic had managed to invite Yo-Yo Ma to close for them. No way they were missing seeing his idol.

They went out for a late dinner and were now lounging past midnight on the couch in the sitting room at the back of the house.

“So, good birthday?” He looked over at his sister with a smile.

She beamed. “Very!” Then she raised a teasing brow. “But I still haven’t gotten my birthday wish.”

“And what’s that?”

“A kiss. From you.”

Thor would’ve managed to escape, but Loki clung fast and dragged him back. She straddled him and forced him to look her in the eye. 

“The weekend we celebrated my 18th birthday, my birthday gift to myself was to get a proper look at your beautiful cock. Thor,” she chided as he tried to look away, “you’ve been jerking off to online porn since you were fourteen. So, I hid in your walk-in closet and waited. My name has never sounded so pretty than when you said it as you came.”

“Loki…” 

“Way sexier than that. While you were in your en suite bathroom cleaning up, I snuck back into my room and fingered myself, all the while wishing it was your cock inside me.” 

“Sis, I—” By this time, his flush had spread to his neck and shoulders.

Loki cupped his cheeks. “Brother, all your girlfriends and dates have been opinionated brunettes. Stop lying to yourself. Now, am I getting my first kiss or not?”

Thor blanched, looking suddenly unsure and fidgetty. Loki placed feather-light kisses on his forehead, temples, nose, cheeks… finally pressing a light kiss on his lips, letting it linger until he kissed back. She pulled away and they stared at one another.

Their second kiss was far less chaste. He cupped the back of her neck with one hand and crushed her to him with the other. She had her arms wrapped tightly around his head. By the time they came up for breath, he was hard. She began rubbing herself against him, making small gasps and moans that finally unravelled the last of his control. He came in his trousers, a stuttered, quiet cry of “ _Loki_ ” whining from his lips. 

She grinned and kissed him before informing that she wouldn’t be putting out until she’d been properly courted.

It would take three months of secret weekend dates between classes before he got her into his bed. But when he finally did, he was initially disappointed that he wasn’t her first, but she soothed his ego by insisting that she needed the practise to ensure she could properly pleasure him. 

As they lay entangled and sweaty beside one another, they discussed how to maintain their relationship. Even their doting parents would never understand, never mind everyone else. Loki kissed him and asked that he leave the planning to her; he would be in charge of interesting dates, which he readily agreed to before pulling her in closer.


	5. Chapter 5

Loki rubbed her eyes and stretched before turning off her alarm. Despite it being a Saturday, she was up at 7:00am in order to catch Thor before he turned in for the night. He was literally halfway across the world, attending a conference. She hated that he was so far away, but they both knew that his attendance, as a representative of the company, was necessary. This was a major meeting of the big players in their industry. She would love to have accompanied him, but they had only inherited the company from their father six months ago, and there was still a lot to learn about how to manage it and to establish relationships with its employees and network of partners and associates. So, she’d stayed behind. Already, the pair was quite familiar with its structure and basic operations, having been groomed since they were young to take it over. They’d had to step in much sooner because of their father’s fatal heart attack, but they were not as unprepared as some feared. The senior management certainly discovered very quickly just how ready they were… and how much they needed to adapt to their new heads and their style of leadership.

Shaking off the last vestiges of sleep, Loki activated her phone’s camera and took a quick series of pictures, finally choosing the ones she wanted and deleting the others. She opened the texting app. She’d had a tearful phone call with Thor last night, after an attack of missing him. He’d comforted and calmed her as only ever he was able, and she’d managed to sleep through the night relatively dreamless.

 _A sweet little pussy woke up this morning._ (It was Thor’s nickname for her parts.)

_[picture of the dark triangle at the apex of her thighs]_

_It did its usual morning stretches._

_[picture of her plump folds stretched open to reveal the soft, pink flesh within]_

_It missed its owner so much that it had to pet itself to self-soothe._

She uploaded the video she’d shot from last night, showing her fingering herself and crying out his name. She’d decided last night that she would send this message of gratitude. And, of course, to give him extra incentive to return home as quickly as possible.

Thor must have been waiting for communication from her because her texts were viewed in quick succession. 

There was stony silence. But she wasn’t fazed. She began timing him. And was rewarded in a little over five minutes with a response.

_[picture of his hard cock, out-of-focus because of the blurry hand jerking it off]_

The second was an audio clip of her brother panting and grunting and screaming _“Fuuuuuuuuuck, Lokiiiiiii!”_ before abruptly cutting off.

_[picture of the trail of cum splatter from navel to neck]_

_The sweet little pussy’s owner misses it, too, and will be home soon to pet and stroke and kiss it until it’s mewling with pleasure._

_I love you, My One and Only. xxx_

Loki smiled at the endearment. It was what he began calling her after needing to soothe her bout of jealousy toward his date for the company gala last year. Their father had thrown the usual big bash, little knowing that it would be his final one to host. Thor had brought yet another tall blonde and one who turned out to be Loki’s superior in every way. She was taller and curvier. She had excellent pedigree: her family was the equivalent of the English landed gentry, old money, having made their fortune generations back. And she was smart, double majoring in Architecture and Environmental Sciences, and then completing courses in policy-making. She was currently working for the municipal urban planning office to get experience to eventually do consulting for businesses willing to adapt or build their offices in a more eco-friendly style using the incentives she was putting in place to attract them.

It’d taken Thor a record three days to convince her that he was not interested in Natasha, that Loki was who he wanted, needed, loved. He’d pointed out that she was no slouch, having done a Masters in Architectural Engineering, which was way more prestigious than his paltry Urban Planning major with the Graphics Design on the side that he’d argued with their father that he needed to enhance his drafting skills. He’d reminded her that she was the one who observed that brunettes were “his type”; he’d proven it by pressing her to him to show how aroused he always was when she was within reach. Finally, he’d made her cum enough times in succession that she’d lost count and fallen asleep after the final round, safely ensconced in his arms.

Loki smiled and pressed her head into his pillow, which she hugged to her and breathed deeply to inhale his scent. She stared at the pictures he sent, played his audio clip on a loop, and got herself off. She sent a picture of the cum leaking from her and an _I love you, too. xxx_ before getting out of bed and heading to the en suite bathroom.


	6. Chapter 6

“OK, Loki, we’re ready to push. On Thor’s count, alright?”

Loki groaned through the first push, her back pressed against Thor’s chest and their hands locked together in a death grip. They paused and repeated for the next hour until, finally, Sif announced that the baby was crowning. By now, Loki was a sweating, grunting, sobbing—although _not_ screaming, she refused to scream—mess. Thor hardly fared better, crushed as he was between her and the bed and needing to be the voice of calm amidst the fog of pain. 

But then there was that shrill cry and that slippery mass gently placed on her chest. Sif gleefully announced that it was another little girl. Loki pressed a kiss to the newly-cleaned forehead and gave soothing shushing sounds to reassure her little darling. She could vaguely hear Thor’s sobs as he looked over her shoulder at their daughter.

“Loki, sweetie, I just need to borrow her for a moment to get her measurements and a clean set of clothes. I’ll bring her right back, I promise.”

Loki let go and slumped back against her brother in exhaustion. She felt him press a kiss to her temple.

“You were amazing, Loki. I’m so proud of you.”

She looked up and smiled at him, clumsily attempting to brush away his tears. He grabbed and pressed a kiss to her palm, chuckling when she made a face at the transfer of the viscous fluid from his nose. He blindly grabbed for some tissues to wipe first her hand and then his face.

“Here we are, Mommy and Daddy. All freshened up and weighing eight-and-a-half pounds, measuring twenty-two inches. She’s gonna be a tall one.”

Once their daughter was settled safely and calmly in her arms, Loki looked up and said, “Thank you, Sif. We couldn’t’ve done it without you. You’re the best.” Thor echoed her sentiment.

Sif beamed, kissed all three of them, and told them to text her if they needed anything. Otherwise, she would be back in three hours to check on them.

When her eyes had temporarily had their fill and her hands stopped itching to caress, Loki told Thor to get off the bed so he could hold their baby. Thor made sure she was comfortable and properly supported before cradling their daughter in his arms. Loki beamed as she observed father and daughter. The baby looked so tiny, her body barely the length of his forearm and only slightly wider, though that was probably more due to the swaddling blanket. 

“Breathe, Thor.” Loki giggled weakly as he obeyed.

She didn’t realize she’d dozed off until she was awoken by Sif’s promised return and quick examination of her vitals. 

“Welcome back to the land of noise, Sleeping Beauty.”

Loki stuck her tongue out and turned her head in search of her brother and baby. She found Thor slumped in the armchair, fast asleep, likewise the baby on his chest. 

“I didn’t want to disturb them, so I’ll check her later. How do you feel?” Sif whispered.

“Better after my nap. Could I get some water?” Loki took a few gulps and smiled her thanks as Sif took away the glass.

“Everything checks out so far. Do you want me to call your mom?”

“No, she’ll probably panic if it’s you calling rather than me.”

“Alright. I’m going to check on my other patients.”

“Thanks, Syphilis.”

“Anytime, Bogey.”

At the door, Sif turned and blew a kiss before shutting it firmly behind her. Loki grinned and thanked the stars once again. She and Thor had really lucked out by having her best friend be the most sought-after obstetrician in the city. And one of very few who had undertaken the task of arming themselves with the skills needed to oversee the entire birthing procedure without the assistance of a team. Sif had taken nursing and midwifery courses and shadowed her mentor’s team as they helped deliver other babies. As there was no way that Thor was missing the birth of his children, he and Loki didn’t have to deal with lawyer-drafted non-disclosures for all involved parties, private hospitals in a remote location, or, alternatively, the risks of engaging a midwife to come to the home (and the thorough vetting beforehand). 

It had occurred to him sometime during the first trimester of her first pregnancy that they would need to swear Sif to secrecy regarding the true nature of their relationship. Loki had allayed his fears, revealing that Sif had known all along; she was the first and only one to know about Loki’s budding feelings when they were in high school, and she had not only accepted and was non-judgemental but even convinced Loki that she wasn’t fucked up for having such feelings. Granted, Sif was probably the only one on the planet who would take such a view. But thankfully she did.

As Loki stared adoringly at her pair of slumbering beauties, she silently wished that all her children would find friends like Sif. Of course, if she could convince her best friend to settle down with a partner and have some kids of her own, that would instantly solve that problem. Loki idly wondered if Sif would choose a male or female partner. Or perhaps both, if she could convince them. And Sif was definitely very persuasive when she wanted to be. 

Thor gave a yawn and opened his eyes to smile sleepily at her. He carefully eased himself out of the chair so as not to jostle the baby and sat on the edge of the bed, pressing kisses and humming in satisfaction. 

“What are you thinking about?”

“How great it’d be if Sif had kids that could become besties with ours.”

Thor chuckled. “That would indeed be a great thing. Any prospects?”

“None yet. Got any eligible candidates to suggest?”

“Nope or I would’ve done already.”

“Rats.”

“What about Baldur? He’s a great guy and would make a great dad. Plus, he gets along with her parents, they like him, and his parents aren’t living anymore, so there won’t be any awkwardness with the in-laws.”

“Sif doesn’t like him in that way.”

“So? Her mom and her dad started as best friends. They intentionally got married to have her and her sister. And then managed to find their true partners and convince them to co-parent.”

“Thor, there’s a reason why Sif’s family is so unconventional. Fine, there are probably other people out there that have two daddies and two mommies because their biological parents are both gay, but i doubt that they all live together and _function_ well together.” 

Thor shrugged. The movement disturbed their newborn, who gave a whimper. He quickly stood and paced the room, swaying to soothe. But her cries got louder. 

“She might be hungry, Daddy. Let me try nursing her. You should call Mom.”

“Right. Do you think she should bring the twins?”

“Only if they want to come to the hospital. Otherwise, they’ll be fine with Wendy looking after them.”

Frigga came with the twins and an entire ensemble of well-wishers in tow. Turned out that the twins had gotten bored at home, so Gran had brought them to the country club for tea and croquet, and the ladies present when she received the good news insisted on coming with. The baby was passed around and cooed over. 

Loki rolled her eyes at Thor and snuggled with her twins, who were more focussed on having Mommy safe and sound than minding that their baby sister had taken the limelight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m hoping this is completely unnecessary, but just in case, i want to say that i mean no offense to anyone in my ponderings about sexual orientation in this chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Title adapted from Isabella Valancy Crawford’s “The Lily Bed”
> 
> I know the “E” of my fic doesn’t even come near the explicitness and eroticism readily available on this pleasure cruise ship (eat your heart out, Grandmaster), but I feel the opening scene warrants some responsibility on my part to readers. This is the filthiest I’ve ever written and is the extent of my abilities, so apologies that it falls short. A huge kowtow to the amazing smexy times writers for making Thunderfrost (I prefer this term to Thorki) so smokin’ hot!


End file.
